La Mañana Del 15
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Fic del día de la Independencia de México.


México tuvo un sueño.

Se incorporó en su cama y sin pensárselo dos segundos, se cambió el pijama por ropa cómoda y ligera, pues el clima estaba horriblemente caluroso ahí afuera a pesar de la estación del año.

Salió de su casa con una pequeña bolsa en su hombro. Mientras se peleaba con la correa de cuero, Guatemala corrió hacia ella agitando los brazos.

-¡Itzelita! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la apretujó.

-Owch…¡Gracias Ale!-contestó sin aliento-Estabas esperando a que saliera de la casa pa' que me emboscaras, ¿verdad?

Guatemala rio.

-En realidad no. Venía para acá cuando te vi salir y pensé que te me ibas a escapar, por eso corrí. Ah! Mira, te hice un regalo- alargó la mano, entregándole una caja mediana en un envoltorio sencillo de color rojo.

-¿Hice? Wow, esto si no me lo esperaba- le sonrió y rompió el papel a como diera lugar-¡Ups! Debiste esforzarte en envolverlo.

Se mordió el labio, apenada. Nunca se le quitaba la costumbre de romper el papel de un envoltorio de esa manera.

-Jee, no le hace. Lo de adentro es lo que importa.

México destapó la caja y debajo de un pliego de papel china que lo cubría, se encontraba una blusa blanca, bordada de flores de varios colores y listones en los hombros. Era toda una artesanía.

-Diosito…¡no sé qué decir! ¡Es hermosísimo! Gracias de nuevo, hermanito- le palmeó la espalda con verdadero agradecimiento.

-No es la gran cosa, enserio- Guatemala sabía de antemano que era bueno con todo eso, y que sus trabajos eran magníficos, pero era demasiado modesto.

-Cabeza dura- se despidió México con la caja en las manos.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando una voz chispeante llamándola la hizo detenerse. Inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mexico! Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuu!- canturreó Estados Unidos saliendo detrás de un arbusto seco y brincándose el río Bravo hasta alcanzarla. México se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-¡Ay! Me vas a dejar sorda. Bájale el volumen a tu bocina- se quejó.

-Siempre estás de mal humor, honey.

-No, tú me pones de los nervios.

-Él nos pone a todos de los nervios- Inglaterra se acercó y se detuvo al lado de Estados Unidos.-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mary.

Inmediatamente el gesto de México cambió.

-Gracias Arthur. No esperaba verte por aquí.

-No podía habérseme olvidado el cumpleaños de una querida amiga. Y también tengo algo para ti- sacó de su bolsillo una cajita dorada.

Dentro estaba un par dependientes dorados cortos. No esperaba recibir cosas tan hermosas y extravagantes ese año.

-Qué pena… Deben costar mucho.

Inglaterra suspiró.

-Siempre tan sencilla, deja de apenarte-sus ojos pasaron a Estados Unidos-América, ¿Qué estás esperando?

-Ohh? Ahh! True!- mostró su mano donde sostenía un par de rosas rojas escondidas detrás de él-Here. Flores para una bella planta…no, wait…¿Cómo dices que era, Inglaterra?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza sosteniendo el puente de su nariz.

-Era "Flores para otra flor".

-Ahhhhh! Si! Exacto! What he said!- y le tendió las rosas.

-Gracias…Alfred-masculló girando las flores entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Se aclaró la garganta- Disculpen si no los invito a mi casa, justamente me dirijo a otro lugar.

-No hay problema, Mary. Que te vaya bien.

Ambos se despidieron dejando que siguiera su camino.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Después de salir viva de milagro de la estación Zócalo, caminó entre la multitud dispuesta a cruzar toda la Plaza de la Constitución. Los edificios estaban adornados con focos tricolores y el escudo a un lado de la calle de Corregidora. La gran mayoría de la explanada estaba cercada por los preparativos del concierto que cada año se daba antes del grito. Hace poco una manifestación ocupaba el lugar completo y muchas otras calles. Su jefe le había exigido hacer algo para quitar a todos esos "revoltosos" del Zócalo, que al fin y al cabo su trabajo era cuidar de su gente. México odiaba a su jefe. Aún quedaban restos de los destrozos, y le dolía un poco verlos, ya que ese día no pudo hacer nada, se sentía culpable porque había cerrado la boca y había obedecido. Así de fácil.

Al pasar junto a la catedral se detuvo. Casi pudo sentir el deja-vú en su cabeza. Con pasos casi cuidadosos, cruzó el arco de la entrada y las pesadas puertas de madera.

Se había prometido no volver a ese lugar en su vida pero ahí estaba, regresando a aquel sitio. Sus pasos resonaron de todas formas en la construcción. Había unas cuantas personas dentro rezando en silencio, un par de turistas tomando fotos y un empleado tratando de decirles que tuvieran respeto por la casa de Dios y guardaran esa cámara, pero los chicos no entendían ni pío de español.

La catedral había sido restaurada en varias ocasiones pero aun guardaba los fantasmas de los años de La Conquista. Era algo parecido a lo que sucedía con Tlatelolco, según ella el lugar "aun apestaba a muerte", los edificios se veían melancólicos y el ambiente un poco pesado y lúgubre. Aun se acordaba de las personas, españoles, indios y mestizos asistiendo todos los domingos a misa matutina. Incluso a ella con su vestido blanco y un rosario en la manos, dejándole rosas sin falta a la Virgen de Guadalupe no sólo en su día, si no en su propio cumpleaños. Siempre le agradecía el estar viva y darle fuerzas para seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de España.

Ni ella misma recordaba cuando dejó de hacerlo. Tal vez porque su mismo instinto le decía que no se acercara a el lugar.

Se acercó a los reclinatorios que estaban frente a la figura y se persignó.

-Me ausenté por mucho tiempo, pero volví madrecita santa- susurró mientras colocaba una de las rosas que Estados Unidos le dio en el jarrón de sus flores, justo junto a las veladoras que casi se habían consumido.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sus brazos se sentían extrañamente ligeros y su memoria estaba desenterrando algo que tal vez no quería recordar…

_-¡María! Lo sé todo_

_La voz había retumbado de forma escandalosa. La quietud de su plegaria se rompió y se levantó del reclinatorio._

_-¿Por qué entras gritando como si estuvieras en una fiesta, papá?- regañó a España. Tanto su semblante como su voz mostraban enfado y tristeza._

_-Sé bien lo el cura está planeando hacer- apretó los puños en los costados, deteniéndose a medio pasillo._

_México se tensó y el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle, pero decidió que ya no había motivos para ocultarlo. Frunció el ceño, retándolo._

_-¡Qué bien! Así vas viendo lo que se te viene encima._

_-María, no hagas esto, te lo pido de la manera más tranquila. Detén a Hidalgo, ahora mismo._

_-No puedes ordenarme absolutamente nada. No eres mi jefe._

_-Llevas mi apellido. Soy tu padre. Tú misma lo dijiste hace un minuto._

_-Ya no más. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, entiéndelo Antonio._

_España abrió los ojos en sorpresa._

_-María, por favor…_

_-No me llames por ese nombre. Mi madre me puso Itzel._

_-Itzelita…-trató España una vez más-No me hagas esto. Sé que estuvo mal creer que te hacía un bien al alejarte de tus raíces, pero me equivoqué. Siempre te he visto como mi hija._

_Su tono había perdido toda la ira y se había transformado en una profunda tristeza. Sus ojos estaban fríos como el hielo._

_México sacudió la cabeza. No iba a doblegarse. Tendría que olvidarse que hace tan sólo unos días había comenzado a quererlo como si fuera su verdadero padre. No podía depender para siempre de un país. Quería que sus tierras fueran sólo para ella y su gente. Nadie más. _

_Tendría que olvidarse de eso y seguir a Hidalgo._

_-No. Es mi última respuesta. Quiero ser libre._

_España se dio la vuelta._

_-Tú lo quisiste así. Tendremos que arreglarlo en el campo de batalla entonces._

_México comenzó a caer en pánico._

_-No voy a luchar contra ti como Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Voy a luchar contigo como España._

_-Tú quieres cortar lazos conmigo, ¿no? Tendrás que luchar contra mí como Antonio._

_-No lo haré._

_-Lo harás. Te lo aseguro._

_México no dijo nada. No iba a hacerlo. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la Virgen. España salió rápidamente de la catedral dejándola ahí._

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz que la llamaba la sacó de su _flashback. _Tenía el cuerpo tenso de nuevo.

-Ah. Lo siento. Me encuentro bien gracias.

-¿Está segura? Está muy pálida- el empleado que había visto antes la miraba preocupado.

-No es nada, se lo aseguro. Recordé algo. Tal vez sólo necesite salir.

El hombre asintió en comprensión.

-Bien. Vaya con cuidado.

No pudo evitar salir un poco apresurada. La mayoría de sus cumpleaños anteriores habían sido fiestas, comida, música, alcohol y países ebrios creyéndose _strippers_ en la mesa de su comedor. Esta vez recordó porque su cumpleaños se asignó ese día.

Tratando de liberarse de lo anterior, se concentró en las artesanías que vendían en los alrededores.

Al levantar la vista, divisó la taquilla de aquel lugar. Le parecía casi gracioso que tuviera que pagar para entrar a su antiguo hogar.

Notó que no había mucha gente ya que la mayoría se había dedicado a dar vueltas por las calles que ya tenían ambiente a celebración.

Avanzó por el sendero acariciando los restos de las estructuras con las manos con cierta nostalgia. Al parecer era todo lo que quedaba de su infancia. Las rocas se alzaban en desorden, y la mayoría eran casi los cimientos. Suspiró pesadamente. Era como observar los desastres que dejaba un maremoto en una costa.

Ese día estaba teniendo demasiadas experiencias deprimentes y tristes. Se suponía que debía estar feliz…o algo así.

-Si…debo estar planeando la fiesta, y preparando comida, e invitando gente…- se dijo a sí misma.

Buscó la salida y se apresuró hacia el metro. Justo iba a medio camino cuando su celular timbró.

Trató de recuperar el aliento mientras lo buscaba en su bolsita y apretaba el botón de "Descolgar" en el último segundo.

-¿Bueno?

-Vee~ ¡Ciao Itzel!

-Hola, Italia. ¿Qué sucede?

Inmediatamente la voz de Italia se desanimó.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que olvidaste tu cumpleaños y no habrá fiesta este año? ¿Es por lo que pasó que no habrá fiesta?

-¡Ah, eso! Bueno, es cierto que no está tan bien el ambiente por acá pero…

Italia hizo un sonido de tristeza. En parte era bueno que ese día olvidaran lo que pasó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la mayoría asista el 15 de Septiembre a su casa. Realmente no se sentía de humor este año para hacer una celebración.

Suspiró.

-Lo haré, pero- agregó antes de que no la dejara hablar- ¿Les importaría celebrar MI cumpleaños? No el 15 de Septiembre, a Itzel.

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-Entiendo. Claro que sí.

-Entonces, adelante. Los espero.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Puede ir Alemania también? ¿Y Japón?

-Sí, sí. Todos están invitados- México rio.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Francia y España?

México hizo un gesto de contrariedad ante la última lista, pero suspiró y aceptó.

-Sí, también puede.

-Está bien. ¡Les diré! ¡Nos vemos!-Italia colgó.

_Definitivamente, este año quiero un cumpleaños normal. Quiero celebrar a María Itzel, no a México-Ex Nueva-España. _

Se dijo a sí misma y echó a correr hacia la estación sin antes dedicarle un vistazo a los vestigios del Templo Mayor bajo el sol de mediodía.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''

**Que deprimencias las mías! X'D Yo sé que no hay mucho que celebrar por las cosas que pasaron u_u pero no iba a dejar a Itzelita sin un cumpleaños más o menos decente (es que mis OCs son como mis hijos :'D)**

**Espero les haya gustado y será Feliz 15 de Septiembre hasta que suceda algo bueno por acá. **


End file.
